My version of gsr story from begining
by enanfran
Summary: This is my first fanfic, Mainly gsr with mentioning of cwr, nicksof and gregmia, please see my profile for more details. review if you want. it would be geat to hear an opinion from experienced fanfiction writers. Thank you.


Las Vegas (year 1998)

Gilbert Grissom had received a letter from his friend John. He was an entomologist working at San Francisco's university. In that letter John requested Grissom to take a teaching position for one semester. After considering the offer he decided to speak with supervisor and friend Jim Brass.

GG: (knocked on the office door) "Hi! Are you busy?"

JB: "I was just going to hand out the asingnments, to our team, why?"

GG: "I need to speak with you. It is very important."

JB: "OK. I am listening."

Grissom told Jim about the offering.

JB: "I see but do you really want to go?"

GG: "I am always ready to teach. Besides I could use a break from chasing the criminals and the pay is better."

JB: "Alright, you can go but do not get into trouble."

San Francisco (year 1998)

Sara Sidle, 25 years old brunette was drinking coffee in the break room when her boss Michael entered.

Sara: "Hey! Please tell me we have a case. I am bored doing all this paper work."

M: "No, sorry but I have a surprise for you…"

Sara: "What is it?"

M: "You are going back to university."

Sara: "What? No! Why?"

M: "There is an entomology course which you have to accomplish."

Sara: "Why me? Can't anyone else do that?"

M: "Well… let's see a)You are C.S.I lvl 1; I can guarantee a promotion after the course. b) You have maxed your overtime; c)We could really need a person here who could understand at least something about bugs."

Sara: "OK, OK. I will do it."

Grissom was about to begin his lecture when the door opened and someone stepped in. He turned his head and met the brown eyes of the beautiful brunette.

Sara was late. For the first time in her life. The reason of this was very silly – her alarm clock did not work. She entered the room still breathless from the run and stared at unknown blue eyes. She quickly broke off the gaze and sat down on the only available seat in the front row. During all lecture they couldn't but fight the urge to look at each other again.

After the lecture.

Sara waited till all the students leave the room so she could speak with Grissom.

Sara: "Hi! My name is Sara Sidle."

GG: "Gil Grissom, nice to meet you."

Sara: "Today's lecture was very interesting. I am looking forward to the next one."

GG: "I am glad you have noticed that. Thank you. You seem to know a lot about crime scenes judging by the questions you have asked.

Sara: "Yes, I am a C.S.I. working in San Francisco crime lab. What about you? You do not look like a person who is interested only in bugs."

GG: "You are right. I am a C.S.I. too only I work in Las Vegas."

Sara: "Wow! May I ask some questions?"

GG: "Sure. I was going to have lunch now, care to join?"

Sara: "OK."

They found a nice dinner place, ordered food and drinks.

2 hours later

Sara: "Well… I have had a great time, thank you."

GG: "Your welcome. See you in two days, bye."

Sara: "Good bye."

For the next few months they became really good friends. She called him 'Grissom' or 'Griss' and showed the town. They fell in love with each other.

12 hours before flight, hotel room

Grissom was packing his bag when he heard a knock. He was surprised seeing Sara when he opened the door. They have said their good bye's 2 hours ago and exchanged telephone numbers.

GG: "Hi!"

Sara: " Hi. Can I come in?"

GG: "Sure. What are you doing here?"

Sara: "I would like to give you this." She handed him a medium square package.

He opened it and gasped.

GG: "Where did you get that?" There was a beautiful butterfly. "This kind is very rare.

Sara: "I called in few favors."

Grissom put it in his bag and hugged Sara. They stood in the embrace for several minutes, neither of them wanting to pull back. Sara intended to kiss Grissom on cheek but he turned and their lips met. The kiss deepened and they could not stop.

4 hours before flight

Grissom woke up and looked at the sleeping brunette. He knew that he is in love with her but was not sure about her feelings towards him. He dressed and left. At the reception desk he paid for his room extra money and told not to disturb Sara for few hours. He wanted to go back, to tell the truth, to call Brass asking for few more days but he knew it was not possible. Each of them had their job and lived in the different cities.

2 years later

He woke up early this morning. The sun was just beginning to scan the room. Slowly he left his bed. Trying to make as little noise as possible he reached the other bedroom. He smiled seeing her still asleep. After climbing up he settled down next to her his head resting on her arm and fell asleep again.

Sara Sidle opened her eyes and looked at the young boy Gilbert Grissom Jr.

_**Flashback**_

_Sara woke up only to see an empty space next to her. She looked around hoping to find him nearby only to discover nothing. Crying she left the hotel._

_**End flashback**_

A couple months later she found out that she was pregnant. She named her son after his father. Gilly is very smart for his age. He is not even 2 years old but can not only speak full sentences but also read books and trying to write.

She hears the phone ringing and answers it without looking at the caller ID.

Sara: "Hello?" _silence_ "Hello? Who is it?"

: " Sara?" Her heart nearly stopped. That familiar voice. No! It can not be!

GG: "Sara, it's Grissom."

Sara: "Hi! How are you?"

GG: "I am OK. Listen I need help. One of my C.S.I. was shot and I need someone who could investigate it."

Sara: "I do not know…"

GG: "Please, I do not know anyone else who could do it. I trust you. You are great C.S.I."

Sara: "OK. I will see what I can do."

GG: "Thank you, bye."

Leaving Gilly with her brother Sara flew to Vegas. She solved the case and decided to stay there. Neither of them spoke about that night in the hotel room. Their relationship was only professional. Six months later Gilly moved in with her. She took him to kindergarden.


End file.
